


Stranger Wings

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Jared, BAMF Jensen, Dragon Riders, Hurt Jared, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared is on a mission for his queen when he’s attacked by a bunch of outlaw robbers. Just as he thinks he’s done for, another outlaw shows up in the sky, and this one’s apparently on his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariecaecilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariecaecilie/gifts).



> Written for mariecaecilie for the fandom auction for nyxocity. Sincere apologies for taking so long and all the back and forth, I really hope you’ll like what I came up with in the end. I really need to beg forgiveness for the title.  
> Massive thanks to ilikaicalie, theatregirl7299 and lotrspnfangirl for betaing.

  
  


It was a beautiful day for flying. The sun was high in the sky, heating the summer air, and finally, no clouds were marring the azure blue sky. Jared had taken off his woolen cap and the wind was tangling up his hair. He’d even pulled down the scarf protecting his face and opened the top buttons of his travel coat; it was that warm. Frey’s copper colored wings were shining in the bright light as he soared through the air with steady strokes. Every once in awhile he banked into a soft curve, exuberantly diving only to pull up sharply again. They’d been flying for a week through crappy, rainy weather so Jared didn’t have the heart to tell him to knock it off on the first sunny day.

 

Jared should have known it was too good to be true.

 

To the east, the ragged gray summits of the Hollow Mountains had been growing higher and higher throughout the day. Jared and Frey hadn’t flown too close. None of the warring countries could claim sovereignty over them and bandits and outlaws were known to live there, laying in wait for unsuspecting travellers. Now it seemed Jared was about to become one of them, even though he was anything but an unsuspecting traveller. He was actually well prepared for an attack, Frey and he were well trained, and he’d fended off assailants before. But what he saw now made his heart sink.

 

From the mountains, four dragons, all bigger than Frey, were flying towards them at great speed.

 

Jared let out a quiet but very heartfelt, “Shit.”

 

A jolt went through Frey’s long, slim body — because although his shape was perfect for flying long distances, he wasn’t really built for close combat. Frey didn’t scare easy but four attackers suddenly appearing in the sky would startle any dragon.

 

Jared quickly checked all the leather straps securing him to the saddle, hooked in an additional rope connecting his rigging to the collar around the base of Frey’s neck, and then pulled his long staff, both ends covered in sharp blades, from its holster. If they couldn’t outfly the bandits, Jared wouldn’t go down without a fight, even if four against one were terrible odds.

 

Travellers were usually recommended to part with their possessions to avoid a fight, but there was no way Jared was going to drop his saddle bags. The Queen had personally entrusted him with gifts for the Duke of Nightrise in hopes of winning his allegiance in the fight against the Emperor, and Jared would not disappoint his Queen.

 

His only hope now was that either Frey could outfly the bandits’ dragons or that he’d be able to shake them down in the canyons. Jared bent low over Frey’s long spiked neck and urged him to go faster.

 

After travelling for a week, Frey was, if not exhausted, not at his fittest. Still, he beat his wings faster, accelerating quickly. Jared looked over his shoulder and saw two of the dragons, a large reddish one and a bulky green one, gaining. The two others, both with gray scales, were lagging behind but still following.

 

“C’mon,” Jared murmured, pressing both legs against Frey’s sides. “We can’t let them get close.”

 

With a sharp cry, Frey sped up even more, his thick shoulder muscles working under Jared’s palms.

 

“That’s it!” Jared yelled over the biting winds, hoping his words carried. “We can outfly a couple of goons like them any day.”

 

Jared chanced another look over his shoulder and managed to duck low just in time for a crossbow bolt to whir past his head. The fuckers were shooting at him!

 

Staying hunched as low as he could, Jared reached for the heavy ball of tightly coiled rope fastened to the back of the saddle. Another arrow shot past him and then a sharp pain tore through his leg. Jared cursed and looked down. The bolt was gone, but his pant leg was ripped a handspan above his knee and blood was welling up to stain the brown fabric. Well fuck that.

 

He got the rope free and tugged on the loose strand at the same moment he pulled his upper body back. Frey reacted without the verbal command, pulling up sharply. The loud beating below him told Jared the bandits were following. Jared turned to aim and then dropped the ball of rope which spread out in the air into a giant net. Both dragons following sought to evade it, but the heavy net was plummeting towards them and they hadn’t the best maneuverability surging upwards. The green dragon managed to evade it, losing momentum in the process, while the red one’s wing got tangled in the rope. The dragon lost altitude quickly while its rider tried to free themselves from the net.

 

Jared used his advantage in height and leaned forward. Frey tucked in his wings and with dizzying speed, they shot towards the ground in a diagonal line. Halfway down, Jared pressed his hands to Frey’s neck and Frey opened his wings, steering them down and forward, towards the canyons stretching out at the foot of the Hollow Mountains.

 

Jared knew that the two other gray dragons might catch up now, but he’d never be able to shake them in the open sky.

 

More bolts came whirring past and when Frey jerked and let out an angry cry, Jared knew he’d been hit. Frantically, he scanned his dragon’s body until he saw the tear in his left wing. It wasn’t big, had to have been a clean through and through. A few days of rest and Frey would be fine, but not if they had to keep flying at full speed for much longer.

 

At that moment, the dry earth below them opened up into the gaping chasm of the canyons. With a press of his hands and legs, Jared signalled Frey to dive.

 

With his long and slim body, Frey was made for long distance travel, but times were dangerous, messengers were popular targets, not only for their enemies but for robbers and thieves. In the Blue Mountains back home, Jared and Frey had spent hours training in mobility, flexibility, and honing their reflexes until they moved as a unit. Frey wasn’t a natural flying close to the ground and around obstacles, but working together, Jared was sure they’d make it. Probably.

 

Down in the canyons it was darker and cooler but Jared ignored the chilling air. Instead he focused on making their way through the steep walls without getting them killed. Frey was a tense line, every muscle locked in exertion. He really hated flying in close quarters. Jared soothingly rubbed the underside of his neck.

 

“We can do this buddy.”

 

Frey let out a snort and spun his body sideways to fly through the thin slit between two high canyon outcrops. Jared looked back and yes the other dragons were still following. The green and one of the grays were chasing him through the canyon and when a shadow passed over them, he saw that the other gray, the biggest of them had caught up and was flying over the canyon.

 

Fuck.

 

Well. There was nothing but to do their best. There was no room for error here, Jared had to deliver the queen's gift and her message.

 

The bolts kept whizzing past him. Suddenly, he was pushed forward, a sharp pain burning through shoulder. Fuckers.

 

He directed Frey deeper, through an overhanging arch, took a sharp turn following a thinner arm of the canyon. Another slim opening was coming up but Jared and Frey couldn’t leave the canyon without becoming instant targets for the giant gray dragon above. Still, Jared signalled Frey to pull up as high as he could, the walls of rock coming closer. Stone archways were connecting the canyon walls, even vertically Frey would never fit and Jared felt his dragon jerk in panic.

 

“Trust me, buddy, we’ll make it.”

 

And even though Frey was flying head on into a wall of rock he trusted Jared and flew on steadily. Jared had no time to get all emotional about it, he had to get Frey up as high as he could with the canyon walls still protecting him and then, moments before impact, he leaned forward.

 

“Fold!” he yelled and Frey tucked his wings tightly against his body.

 

Using his momentum, neck and tail stretched into rigid long lines extending his body’s slim shape, he shot through the air like a spear, forward and downwards, right below one of the arches.

 

As soon as the opening widened, Frey stretched out his wings and caught himself, his hind legs scratching the rocky ground before he pulled up.

 

Behind him came the sound of rocks cracking and falling and when Jared looked back, he only saw the green dragon following who’d managed to pull up in time to fly over the obstacle, almost colliding with the gray dragon above them. It dove back into the canyon immediately, but there was no sign of the smaller gray one.

 

Jared reached for the stuffed pig bladder attached to his saddle, then grabbed his slingshot from his belt. Unable to hold onto Frey, he hoped his dragon wouldn’t have to roll too much, which was of course exactly when Frey rolled on his side again to take a sharp turn past a stony outcrop. The saddle straps held, but for a moment Jared had the stomach dropping sensation of being flung through the air before the leather straps yanked him back into his saddle. The impact jarred his whole body, making the wounds in his thigh and shoulder ache but Jared had no time to dwell on that.

 

With a relatively straight stretch of canyon broken up by several stoney arches ahead of them, he signalled Frey to pull up, then he threw the pig bladder as high as he could, readied the sling and shot. The stone hit the bladder and it exploded, the dark powder contained in it spreading out through the air, creating a dense field of zero visibility directly behind Jared.

 

Frey had to dive again to avoid a thick stoney bridge connecting the canyon walls and behind them was a roar and then an earsplitting crash. The fine powder didn’t only cloak visibility, it had a way of sticking to dragon scales and in particular their eyes, essentially rendering a dragon blind. Jared had no time to feel pity for the dragon because before him the canyon widened and the gray dragon who’d flown above them now had enough room to safely dive down. He was easily three times as big as Frey.

 

“Forward!” Jared yelled.

 

Mustering his last reserves, Frey shot forwards, right under the descending dragon, and Jared raised his staff, catching the bigger dragon’s right wing with the sharp blade.

 

The dragon roared, his foot lashed out, sharp claws missing Jared's head by an inch and then Frey pulled ahead. The injured dragon snapped at them, fangs scratching along Frey’s cornified tail tip ineffectively and then Frey shot out of reach. The dragon’s rider was yelling abuse at them but they were losing speed, Jared looked back to check. The dragon’s wing was too torn to maintain the speed necessary to keep up with them.

 

Two down at least; the other one who’d followed them into the canyon was probably out of commission as well. Jared signalled Frey to ascend, his dragon needed to catch the winds to save his strength.

 

But they’d made it, they’d out flown the fucking bandits and Jared felt lightheaded and victorious when a rush of hot air hit his back.

 

He looked back and the red dragon that had fallen back in the beginning had caught up to them. It was rested because it didn’t have to maneuver the canyon and it had just spewed a giant wall of fire at them, thankfully  too far behind them to do any real damage.

 

Frey could survive another fire attack; even dragons who couldn’t breath fire couldn’t be hurt by it, but Jared wouldn’t be so lucky.

 

The yellow earth below him stretched out flat again, there was no way he could double back to the canyon where the other dragons might still be licking their wounds. The only place to hide was the Hollow Mountains, but Jared doubted they’d make it that far. And even if they did, the bandits who lived there knew every nook and cranny. There would be no safe haven there for them.

 

Jared and Frey were truly fucked.

 

Jared gripped his staff tighter and hoped the last bandit wouldn’t decide to burn him in order to rob him of his cargo. His guess seemed to be right because instead of shooting at him again, the other dragon was just steadily gaining.

 

Frey strained, beat his wings as fast as he could, but Jared could feel his fatigue. It was just a matter of time until the other dragon caught—

 

A loud roar sounded through the sky. Jared craned his neck to see a dark dragon emerge from the Hollow Mountains and head straight for them. It was moving very fast and while it wasn't as big as Jared’s red pursuer it was still much larger than Frey.

 

Jared leaned forward on Fey’s neck and pressed a kiss to his warm copper scales.

 

“You’re gonna fly home,” he muttered. “They’re gonna be happy enough with me, they’ll leave you alone, you’re a bonded dragon, you’re of no use to them.”

 

They’d see it immediately in their eyes. Most dragons had a singular eye color, but like every bonded dragon, Frey’s eyes mirrored those of his rider. The particular mix of brown and green with splashes of blue that Jared and Frey shared would never appear in an unbonded dragon’s eyes.

 

Frey hissed furiously, letting Jared know that he did not want to leave him behind.

 

Jared gripped him tighter. “Yes, you’ll go home. The Queen needs to know. She needs to send another envoy and quick.” He ignored the tightening feeling in his chest. “And hey, there’s a good chance they’re not gonna kill me anyway.”

 

Frey was not appeased and he hissed again, but it was quieter, more subdued. He’d accepted Jared’s order.

 

Trying not to think about never seeing Frey again, Jared straightened up again and started untying his straps. He couldn’t think about it now, about how Frey would have to live with part of his soul missing, about how he’d never truly feel whole again. Least of all Jared couldn’t think about the fact that this would mean he’d be dead soon. So he focused on the task at hand. He’d have plenty time to be scared later. Bending low down Frey’s side, he stuffed the saddle bag with the queen's gift into the hidden pouch under Frey’s wing joint. As soon as the other dragon was close enough he would cut the girth holding the saddle to Frey’s back. The robbers would go for the assumed cargo and the rider, not the dragon.

 

Whole body tense, Jared watched the newcomer, scales black as coal, cutting the distance between them, wings beating furiously, the rider on his back holding a large bow, arrow at the ready. Quickly, Jared cut the remaining straps securing himself to the saddle.

 

Behind him, the red dragon bellowed angrily and with confusion, Jared saw the bandit on its back point his crossbow towards the black dragon. What the…

 

The rider on the black dragon let his arrow fly, immediately knocking a second one and firing. They both narrowly missed but the red dragon was forced to evade so his rider wasn’t hit, giving Jared precious moments to pull up and ahead. He kept watching the black dragon, flying towards the red with his claws outstretched, saw them collide in midair, the black dragon’s claws ferociously finding their mark. The red, clearly not well trained in close combat, tried to defend itself without finesse, its slashing claws driven by nothing but brute force and its roaring flame shooting futilely into the air. Fire breathing dragons were rarely involved in close combat, most riders were too careful of their dangerous flames. Jared knew only a handful of riders either brave enough or mad enough to engage a firebreather at close quarters.

 

The two dragons kept slashing at each other, the black twisting elegantly in the air to protect its rider from the flames while inflicting bleeding wounds to the red dragon. The black’s rider had now stowed his bow and arrows and had opted for a long staff much like Jared’s, aiming for the bandit as well as his dragon.

 

In all his time as a rider, Jared had never seen anything like it. The black dragon, though much smaller than the red, was dominating the fight, weaving around the red dragon, always out of its reach, viciously attacking with its long claws and sharp fangs. Its wings beat tirelessly, pulled back like a butterfly to keep them out of the reach of it opponents claws. The rider on its back seemed to be merged with his dragon, moving seamlessly with every one of the dragon's movements to maximize his own attacks. The only reason the fight dragged out for so long was that the red dragon was almost continuously breathing fire.

 

They were close enough that Jared could see the black dragon’s eyes, a startling bright green and he had a second to wonder at the unity of dragon and rider if they weren’t bonded.

 

Then the black dragon managed to gain height over its opponent and,  attacking in a steep dive, the dragons again collided in midair. For a moment Jared thought the rider of the black dragon had lost his seat in the struggle because he was sliding down his dragons side. But then Jared saw him holding onto the saddle strap and running along his dragon's belly. The rider was only holding on with one hand, holding his long staff in his other hand.

 

Jared had trained with his staff, knew how to use it in close combat on the ground and on a dragon’s back but he’d never seen anyone swing and stab it like the black dragon’s rider, dangling from his dragon’s saddle. He slashed at the red dragon’s wings until he was so close to the bandit, he managed to cut his safety rope. The bandit was defending himself with a long, spiked club but the newcomer ducked and parried and finally hoisted him out of his seat with a blow to the head.

 

The red dragon was forced to disengage and dive after its falling rider.

 

Jared was still staring at the black dragon and its rider in awe, when Frey lurched in the air and Jared remembered his torn up wing.

 

“Shit.”

 

The black dragon and its rider had caught up to him. “Follow me,” the rider yelled at him. “I know a safe place to land.”

 

When Frey lost altitude again, the decision was taken out of Jared’s hands. His dragon needed to rest and this guy had saved him. If he’d done it just to rob Jared himself, well there was nothing he could do about it now.

 

So Jared nudged Frey to follow the black dragon towards the Hollow Mountains. Frey was too exhausted to let Jared know what he thought of that, he just beat his wings feebly to keep up with the other dragon.

 

They didn’t fly far into the mountains. Jared was glad for it, because Frey was listing in the air, his injured wing unable to support him fully anymore. The black dragon landed on a big boulder, leaving a flat space in front of a cave for Frey. Frey managed to aim for the open, even spot of trampled earth but his landing was anything but smooth. He crashed down, slid forward and Jared was thrown out of the saddle. He had a second to berate himself for forgetting he’d cut his straps, then he instinctively rolled himself up into a ball and painfully hit the ground, somersaulted once and then came to rest flat on his stomach.

 

Lying dizzily on the ground, he heard Frey’s scales rustle as his dragon scooted closer, probably trying to check on his idiotic rider. Then there were the regular thumps of footsteps and a long whistle.

 

“That was impressive. Are you two a wandering circus act?”

 

Frey hissed viciously at the other rider and the black dragon immediately roared at him. Even though the black dragon could probably snap Frey in half with a single swipe of its claw, Frey didn’t back down but kept his protective crouch next to Jared, his uninjured wing shielding Jared.

 

It was definitely time to get up. With a groan, Jared pushed himself up to all fours and scrambled to his feet. His whole body ached and he was feeling lightheaded, the adrenaline still pumping through his body, but he had to concentrate because he had no idea if this rider and his dark dragon of death would be friend or foe.

 

The rider was a few inches shorter than Jared but still tall by most people’s standards. His dark blond hair was windswept roguishly to the side and his big green eyes, the same color as his dragon’s, were sparkling in triumph. Bonded after all then.

“Not to make you feel bad,” he said with a rough, deep voice, “but thanks for getting yourself into a bind. Lily and I appreciate every chance to beat up one of those thieving fuckers.”

 

He patted the black dragon lovingly. Lily’s head was adorned with a fringe of sharp spikes, her long talons glinted in the light of the now setting sun and her wing joints were adorned with vicious claws.

 

“Lily?” Jared asked faintly, staring at the most dangerous looking dragon he’d ever seen. Even the slant of her eyes was intimidating.

 

His savior gave Lily a rueful look before he shrugged. “You should have seen her when she climbed out of her egg. Cute as a button.”

 

Lily let out an affectionate huff and butted her head against her rider’s shoulder who obligingly scratched her head behind her frill. The large black dragon closed her eyes in pleasure and rumbled. Jared felt slightly faint. Which reminded him…

 

He whirled around to check on Frey’s wing. Frey raised his head from the ground to give him a reproachful look so Jared thought he must be fine enough. Nevertheless he checked the tear in Frey’s wing meticulously. It hadn’t opened as much as he’d feared. With some of the resin healing salve, Frey should be fine to fly tomorrow, if slowly and with much rest in between.

 

“Damn,” the rider behind him said, sounding like a mix of worry and reluctantly impressed.

 

Jared whirled around, almost toppling over. “What?” he asked and scanned the sky in panic. When he couldn’t see anything threatening he looked back to the other rider who was pointing at him.

 

“You have a crossbow bolt stuck in your back.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Jared had almost forgotten about that. Now that the guy mentioned it, the wound started throbbing.

 

“I have some basic medical supplies. I can pull it out if you want,” the other rider offered.

 

That was probably a good idea. Jared nodded. “I’m Jared by the way.” He felt it was important to exchange names before medical assistance was rendered.

 

The other rider snorted, but introduced himself anyway. “I’m Jensen. Come on, this will be easier with daylight.”

 

Jensen headed for the steep wall where the rock’s surface opened up to a high cave, a fireplace beneath the overhanging entrance. Jared and Frey waited outside under Lily’s watchful eyes while Jensen went inside.

 

The cave narrowed quickly, and Jensen disappeared into the long corridor that would probably be just big enough for Lily to squeeze through.

 

Jared leaned against Frey's side, both of them tired but still wary. Jared had no idea who Jensen was or why he was living in these mountains. Generally people only lived out here if they couldn’t find a place anywhere else and for riders that meant dishonorable discharge from a corps and an unwillingness to freelance. Jensen might be helping them now but there was no telling what he’d do if he found out about Jared’s position or what was hidden in the secret pouch under Frey’s wing.

 

It didn’t take long for Jensen to emerge from the cave, carrying a leather pouch with supplies and a pot full of water. With quick, efficient movements he made a fire and hung the pot from the wonky tripod over the flame. Then he motioned for Jared to sit down on one of the smaller boulders close to the cave.

 

“Frey first,” Jared said, pointing at Frey’s torn wing.

 

Frey huffed in a way that was clearly meant to convey disapproval but Jared wouldn’t budge on this. Healing Frey’s wing had priority. Jensen seemed to agree because he walked towards Frey without argument.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Frey pulled back so Jared put a hand on Frey’s nose and stroked the soft scales around his nostrils.

 

“Relax. I’ll patch you up. Jensen’s just gonna help me, okay?”

 

“Are you sure you can stand long enough?” Jensen asked doubtfully.

 

Jared ignored the slight and limped towards the tear in Frey’s wing. Jensen came up next to him, inspecting the wound with pursed lips.

 

“It’s not too bad,” he said. “He doesn't even need stitches.”

 

Sewing up a wing tear was delicate business and best left to professional healers. Jared was glad he wouldn’t have to attempt that.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking just a really thick layer of resin salve,” Jared said. “I have some in the saddle bag.”

 

Jensen took the hint and started rooting around in the saddle bags under Frey’s watchful gaze, his long neck bent backwards, snout almost pressed against Jensen’s back. If the proximity of Frey’s teeth disturbed Jensen, he didn’t show it. Jared wasn’t surprised when Jensen took way longer than he should to find the salve.

 

“Find anything worth stealing in there?” Jared asked casually.

 

Jensen turned around with a big, unapologetic smile and gave Frey a few gentle pats to his snout. “I wouldn’t steal from you, mate. That'd be like taking candy from a baby.” His eyes flitted up and down Jared’s body quickly. “A tall, well built baby, but still, in your current state... You can’t blame me for having a look though. I mean, I did bring you to my secret hiding place. Gotta protect Lily and me here.”

 

Jared had grown strangely hot under Jensen’s assessing look and when Jensen walked back over to him with the salve, Jared swallowed. Even for a rider, Jensen was incredibly bowlegged and the swagger it gave him when he walked, did things to Jared. Inconvenient things.

 

He might have noticed earlier, in a detached, unconscious sort of way that, Jensen was attractive. Now that they were taking, standing close to each other, Jared certainly was conscious. Now he registered. He certainly realized. His savior was fucking hot. And he’d just caught him staring.

 

Jared coughed. Awkward. And depending on where Jensen was from, potentially dangerous.

 

Jared hadn’t been able to discern a specific accent, but that just meant Jensen had received a good education at some point in his life. Which had been a few years longer than Jared, judging by the small eye crinkles in his otherwise unlined face.

 

Now, Jensen was staring back at him, his pretty face expressionless. Then slowly, exaggeratedly, he winked.

 

Before Jared could react — not that he had any idea what to say or do — Jensen handed him the salve.

 

“You wanna get going?”

 

Jared resolutely ignored the innuendo in the question and started to press the thick sticky salve out of its leather tube and apply it to Frey’s wing. It connected the frayed edges of the tear so the wing tissue could grow back together.

 

“Now it’s your turn.” Jensen pointed to the boulders again and Jared obediently limped over to them.

 

He was looking forward to sitting down if he was being honest with himself.

 

“A few mountains over, there are goats and sheep and such. If your dragon is hungry, Lily can show him where to hunt.”

 

Food was important for injured dragons so Jared looked over to Frey. “What do you think buddy, you wanna get some food or you want to rest?”

 

Frey hesitated then licked his chops.

 

“Alright. But be careful. Don’t strain your wing.”

 

Frey snorted again, but stretched his injured wing gingerly. Lily had already gotten up and was waiting for Frey with her wings raised. When Frey looked to her for guidance, she made a low rumbling sound and took off into the air. Frey shot Jared a look that probably meant Jared shouldn’t get in trouble while he was gone, then followed Lily into the air. Jared was pleased to see that Frey was still tired but his injury didn’t impair his flight.

 

With a sigh, Jared sank down on the most comfortable looking boulder, glad to take the weight off his injured leg. The cut there wasn't deep but it stung.

 

“Alright,” Jensen said, walking behind him, “I have to take the bolt out before I can take your clothes off. This is probably gonna hurt.”

 

Jared balled his hands to fists and gritted his teeth. “Do it.”

 

“I’m gonna count to three,” Jensen announced. “One, two—”

 

White hot pain shot through Jared’s shoulder. “Motherfucker!”

 

Jensen patted his uninjured shoulder. “Hurts less if you don’t expect it.”

 

“I don’t know, that hurt plenty,” Jared grit out.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. And take off your clothes,” Jensen added, almost as an afterthought.

 

Jared struggled out of his long coat and then his vest before he could pull off his white linen shirt. When Jensen didn’t react, Jared turned around to find him staring.

 

Jared was honest enough with himself to know he’d love for Jensen to stare because he liked what he was seeing but it was much more likely Jensen was inspecting Jared’s tattoos. In most cultures, dragon riders got tattoos; either during their initiation into a corps or when a dragon hatched for them. They differed from territory to territory, from aerie to aerie. They identified every Rider immediately, their affiliation as well as their position. Jared had two. One on the inside of his wrist, the contours drawn to resemble the first piece of shell Frey had pushed away during his hatching. The other he’d gotten on his back when he and Frey had completed their training and accepted their post in the corps. The long swirling lines stretching across Jared’s shoulders symbolized the wind that carried them wherever they went.

 

“A messenger,” Jensen finally muttered and he sounded disbelieving.

 

Jared wasn’t sure why Jensen was surprised, Frey’s physique had predispositioned him for long distance flights.

 

“You mind putting something on the wound?” Jared finally asked when Jensen wasn’t moving. “It kinda hurts.”

 

Jensen huffed, but reached for the supplies. He washed the wound with hot water from the kettle, then he put a stinging salve on it — Jared valiantly suppressed a wince — before he covered it in gauze that he wrapped around Jared’s shoulder and chest to hold tight.

 

Jared was hyper aware of Jensen’s warm and calloused hands on his skin, Jensen’s breath rustling his sweat sticky hair at the nape of his neck and Jensen’s chest pressing against Jared’s when he wrapped the bandages around him. Up close, Jared saw the fabric of Jensen’s dark shirt straining over his shoulders and he also spotted a glistening, dark stain.

 

“You’re hurt too!”

 

Jensen shrugged it off. “Just a scratch.”

 

“No way,” Jared said and forced himself to stand. He gripped Jensen’s arm before he could protest and shoved him down on the boulder. “I saw an infected wound sideline a rider once because that idiot Chad was too stupid to go to a doctor and I’m not letting that happen again.”

 

Jensen gave him a wry look, then complied. “Bossy,” he muttered but he didn’t sound like he was complaining. Jared ignored that too, instead he tugged on Jensen’s shirt.

 

“Off,” he ordered.

 

Jensen sighed but pulled his shirt off. Jared sucked in a shocked breath.

 

It wasn’t the wound that made him freeze, Jensen had been right, it was nothing more than a shallow cut across the meaty part of his shoulder. No, what shocked Jared was the round tattoo just below Jensen’s clavicle. Two dragon claws formed a circle filled with flames arranged like a star. It was the symbol of the Empire’s riders.

 

Jared looked up into Jensen's face. Jensen was looking back calmly, but he’d drawn a short dagger from his belt.

 

“I didn’t choose where I grew up and when Lily hatched for me, I had no choice in which corps I’d train. Now, as you can see, the Empire and I aren’t really on good terms, so you have to believe me that this tattoo is no reason to try to kill me.”

 

“Kill you?” Jared asked incredulously. “You’re the one holding a dagger on me.”

 

“Reactions in the past haven’t been encouraging.”

 

Placatingly, Jared raised his hands. “I’m not gonna try anything. You saved my life out there and whatever your life was in the Empire, you’re not there anymore and that’s what matters to me.”

 

Jensen looked skeptical but he put the knife away. ‘“Are you always this credulous?”

 

“You’re not the only one who’s fled the Empire,” Jared said by way of an explanation. “I know a few other people who’ve left.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, the Emperor has a way of driving people away.”

 

Jared made a noncommittal sound and started cleaning Jensen’s wound. His skin looked surprisingly delicate, very light and covered with a myriad of freckles. Jared caught himself staring and shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on matters at hand. Jensen’s proximity wasn’t helping.

 

“So, the Emperor doesn’t strike me as the forgiving type,” Jared said slowly, trying to distract himself from the sharp line of Jensen’s collarbone. “The people who leave usually find a safe new place to live. You’re out here, on you’re own. How come no one’s come to bring you back?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “A few came looking. Lily and I didn’t take kindly to that. Bounty probably wasn’t high enough to compensate the rest for the trouble.”

 

“How high’s the bounty?”

 

Jensen grinned. “Ten thousand silver coins.”

 

Jared sputtered. “Are you serious?” That was more than his parents made in a whole year with their farm and they were by far not the poorest peasants in their village.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen made a face. “It’s a bit insulting, to be honest. Considering I set fire to his summer palace I thought it’d be more.”

 

“You set fire to the Emperor’s summer palace?” Jared repeated incredulously.

 

Jensen shrugged. “The Emperor has a nasty habit of ordering every woman he finds appealing to one of his palaces to wait there on him. When he went after my cousin, it was the last straw. I got her out and then got Lily and myself out. I heard he wasn’t happy.” Jensen’s pleased grin was back. “Apparently, he had quite the fit. Threw furniture and everything.”

 

“You’re mad,” Jared said, liberally coating Jensen’s cut with salve. He wouldn’t need a bandage. “Actually, you’re lucky he only put ten thousand silver coins out as a reward.”

 

“Well, he’s got bigger fish to fry and the war’s been depleting his funds…” Jensen stood, walking towards the cave. “You hungry? I have some stew leftover from last night.”

 

Now that the fear and the adrenaline were wearing off, Jared realized he was starving. “Food would be great.”

 

Then he sat back down because his leg was still hurting and he was fucking exhausted. It wasn’t that he’d never been in a fight before, but he’d never been this close to dying. Jared thought it was okay to be emotionally drained after a near death experience. He’d love to curl up against Frey’s warm scales and cover himself with one of his wings, but it was more important for Frey to feed. He’d just have to wait until his dragon came back.

 

The sun was low in the sky now, throwing a warm red light against the rocks. Despite the altitude, it wasn't too cold, and Jared didn’t mind being shirtless for now. Jensen came out of the cave, still shirtless as well and Jared couldn’t help admire his strong, lean muscles, how they worked under his light skin when he put another pot over the fire to heat up what smelled like rabbit stew.

 

Jensen walked over to him then, eyes trailing over Jared’s chest. Now Jared was pretty sure he was looking in admiration. It almost made him preen but he contained himself.

 

“You’re pretty good in a fight for a messenger,” Jensen remarked casually.

 

“Dangerous times,” Jared replied. “Speaking of fighting, why did you get involved today?” It had been bugging Jared the whole time, that Jensen would give up his hiding spot to a complete stranger.

 

“I told you, Lily and I like beating up bandits.”

 

Jared gave Jensen a hard look. “Bullshit. You’re hiding out in this godforsaken piece of mountain because there’s a bounty on your head. But what you did today will definitely draw attention.”

 

“Are you complaining that I saved your ass?” Jensen’s voice was hard and any humor was gone from his eyes.

 

“No. I just want to know why,” Jared said earnestly.

 

For a moment, Jensen stared at him, then he blinked furiously. “Unbelievable,” he muttered and something else about puppies, that was too quiet for Jared to understand.

 

“It just didn’t seem fair,” Jensen said reluctantly. “Four against one. And you fought well. You deserved to get out of it.”

 

“I don't think I’ve thanked you yet. So, thank you. For saving Frey and me.”

 

Jensen tried to wave him off, muttering “it was nothing,” but Jared gripped his hand.

 

This was important, Jensen had risked his life and his hiding place to help a guy out numbered by bandits. “I’m serious,” Jared said. “You’re a good man and I won’t forget this.”

 

“You have no idea what kind of man I am,” Jensen said, his voice hoarse.

 

Jared grinned lightly. “I think I do. I’m smart, you know. Perceptive. You're one of the good guys.”

 

Jensen laughed, short and incredulous. Then he stilled and the air between them was charged with tension. Jared was still sitting on the boulder and somehow, Jensen had ended up right before him, Jared’s hand still clutching Jensen’s arm.

 

Jensen cleared his throat and pulled out of Jared’s grip. “I should probably look at your leg too.”

 

Quietly, Jared nodded. The tension came back as soon as Jensen went for his belt and Jared yelped.

 

Jensen shot him a half amused, half annoyed look. “You’d rather I cut up your pants even further than take them off?”

 

“No,” Jared said, trying to regain his composure. “But give a guy some warning.”

 

Jensen smirked. “Permission to take your pants off?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Jared would be embarrassed at his gut shot reply but the heat blazing in Jensen’s eyes made it impossible to feel anything but smug.

 

Jensen reached for Jared’s pants and pulled them down. Jared lifted his hips as best as he could to help.

 

When he had pulled Jared’s pants down enough to reveal the wound on his leg, Jensen tsked. “That’s not bad at all.”

 

“I know,” Jared said and his voice came out much rougher than before. Jensen ignored it and reached for the ointment. It burned, but it didn’t do anything to lessen Jared’s arousal. His shirt was doing a poor job of hiding his interest.

 

Jensen’s hands were warm and gentle on Jared’s thigh and he couldn’t help but notice how the firelight danced across Jensen’s features. Jensen’s hands stilled and when Jared managed to tear his eyes aways from Jensen’s mouth, he realized he’d been caught staring again. Jensen’s eyes were glinting with mischief.

 

“You sure you’re up for that?” he asked, a teasing smile flitting over his lips.

 

“I’d have to be dead not to be up for you,” Jared said which was way more honest than what he’d planned to say. But he was still riding the adrenaline high despite being bone tired. Exhaustion, the blood loss and Jensen’s proximity were making it really hard to think straight.

 

“That’s not what I asked.” Jensen’s hands were still resting on Jared’s naked thigh, and his voice was light, but his eyes were searching Jared’s face intently.

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m good. It’s just a few scratches.”

 

“If you say so,” Jensen said and leaned in, softly sliding his lips against Jared’s, a teasing nip to his bottom lips and then he pulled back again before Jared was able to reciprocate, too surprised by the tenderness of the kiss.

 

“I gotta be honest here, I’m afraid you’re gonna pass out on me.”

 

Jared reached for Jensen with his uninjured arm, curling one hand around Jensen’s neck, dragging him back in and mirroring his kiss with a lot more pressure and insistence. When they pulled apart, Jared’s heart was beating a mile a minute and he was satisfied to see Jensen's breathing had sped up and a flush had stolen up his cheeks.

 

“I’m not gonna pass out,” Jared said, trying to keep his voice strong and even.

 

Jensen raised one eyebrow but he was leaning in again, gravitating towards Jared.

 

“Well,” Jared acquiesced when their mouths met, “after maybe. But not a moment before.” He was way too high strung, his body thrumming with that impossible mix of exhaustion and adrenaline. He’d just escaped death by a hair’s breadth, he’d still be able to complete his mission and the most impressive rider he’d ever met had taken his pants off.

 

Jensen laughed against his mouth. “Usually I don’t tolerate that sort of behaviour but I think today I can make an exception due to extenuating circumstances.”

 

“Good,” Jared said and went back to kissing him.

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable he’d even been and his injuries kept him from letting go completely, too often did he move his leg or shoulder and the pain reminded him exactly where he was. But it was good too, because under Jensen’s talented hands and mouth it would have been over much too quickly otherwise.

 

“We should really get you horizontal,” Jensen murmured. “Don’t want you falling off the rock.”

 

“Smooth.” Jared grinned.

 

Jensen stood and pulled Jared up with him. “Shut up,” he said good naturedly, leading Jared towards the cave. “I have moves, but you’re too injured for about half of them.”

 

“And the other half?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen winked, leaned in and bit gently into Jared’s neck then his tongue did something amazing that had sparks shooting through Jared’s body..

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Jensen’s smile when he pulled back was smug. “Thought so.”

 

Jared wanted to reply something, but he was kind of dizzy, either from exhaustion or from Jensen, so he kept his mouth shut and followed Jensen into the cave. Jensen took a lit torch from the wall and led Jared deep into the cave to the room where Jensen slept.

 

His bed was nothing more than a heap of blankets on the ground, but when Jensen pushed him down, the ground was soft and spongy.

 

“What…” Jared started to ask.

 

“Moss mattress,” Jensen said and leaned in, kissing Jared firmly. “Now shut up about my interior design. You’ll get the grand tour tomorrow.”

 

Jared could live with that.

 

“How’s your back?” Jensen asked when he kissed down Jared’s throat, his hand gliding down Jared’s side.

 

“What back?” Jared gasped when Jensen wrapped a hand around his dick in his underpants.

 

Jensen let out a low, rough laugh. “Gods, you’re a lot of fun.”

 

“I can be even more fun,” Jared said and reached for Jensen, managed to get a hand on Jensen’s warm skin, scratched his blunt nail down Jensen’s spine.

 

Jensen’s back arched, leaning into it like a cat. “More fun,” he stuttered out, “right.”

 

Somehow, he managed to get his clothes and Jared’s underpants off without hurting Jared too much and then they were both naked in Jensen’s moss bed. Jared rolled onto his good side, towards Jensen.

 

Jensen smelled like fire and sweat, a woodsy note under it that drove Jared crazy, made him lick Jensen’s neck and suck a bruise into the hollow of his throat. Jensen’s head fell back. “Your fucking mouth, oh gods.”

 

Jared would be smug, but Jensen’s hand had wandered to his ass, fingertips ghosting over his opening and fuck why didn’t they have any oil?

 

“I want,” he breathed out, not really aware of what he was saying while he pushed his ass back against Jensen’s hands.

 

Jensen tightened his grip and bucked up against him, “Fuck yeah.” Then he rolled half away, and started rooting around in the dark. He returned with a triumphant grin and a tiny jug.

 

“Seriously?” Jared asked. “How many guys do you hook up with out here?”

 

“None,” Jensen said and kissed Jared. “But I’m not gonna throw away some perfectly good oil that happened to be in my saddle bag when I left.”

 

Jared couldn’t really answer because Jensen was kissing him again and he didn’t want to stop. Instead he rolled himself on his back, pulling Jensen with him. His back stung and he inadvertently flinched.

 

Jensen pulled back. “How about,” he started, rolled Jared on his good side and then gracefully climbed over him so that he was lying behind Jared. He pressed a surprisingly soft kiss directly above Jared’s bandage before he trailed his mouth higher and bit Jared’s neck, slowly dragging his teeth across the skin before soothing the tingling skin with his tongue. “Like this?”

 

As a reply, Jared only managed to push his ass back.

 

Jensen was careful with him, opened him up slowly while Jared bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't start begging. When Jensen pushed inside, it was smooth and sure and he didn’t hesitate to fuck Jared hard, a hand on his hip to steady him.

 

Jared couldn’t do much but he twisted back, ignored the sting in his shoulder so he could kiss Jensen again. Their mouths met sloppily this time but Jared didn’t care, not when he was so close and Jensen wrapped a hand around his dick.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come, body on edge, pumped full of adrenaline ever since the fight. Jensen fucked him through it before his movements became choppy and he stilled with a groan, burying his face in Jared’s hair.

 

They lay in the torch’s flickering light, panting and sweaty, trying to catch their breaths. Jared’s body felt heavy in a good way, no pain penetrating the afterglow.

 

Jensen fumbled for something, then he produced a piece of cloth from somewhere and wiped them clean, then lay down next to Jared again. Jared pulled up the blankets he could reach. Carefully he rolled onto his back so he could look at Jensen. He ran a hand up Jensen’s arm to his chest where the tattooed flames were adorning his light skin.

 

“You know,” Jared said slowly, “my Queen will be very pleased you helped me deliver my package. And there’s always need for a quick dragon with a skilled rider.”

 

Jensen was quiet, looking down on a spot on Jared’s arm.

 

“You don’t want to live out here in the mountains forever, do you?” Jared asked. When Jensen still didn’t reply, he added, “Lily deserves better than mountain goats, don’t you think?”

 

Jensen rubbed hand over his face. “I know. I was thinking about where to go. But I’d be the enemy, no one would trust me.”

 

“Unless someone were to vouch for you.”

 

Slowly, Jensen looked at him, brows drawn together. “You’d do that? What, because we fucked?”

 

Jared snorted. “Don’t be so crass. You risked your own life to save mine. That counts for something.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, my life was never in any danger, not with those dilettantes after you.”

 

“Even so.”

 

“How can you be so naive?” Jensen asks and his voice his strained with agitation. “So trusting?”

 

Jared shrugged. “I told you, I’m perceptive. I know people. And you’re one of the good ones. No matter how much you say you saved me out there for fun.”

 

Jensen gave him a recalcitrant look. “It _was_ fun. And you still have no idea who I am.”

 

“It’s cute, that you want to look out for me,” Jared said with a mild smile.

 

Jensen sputtered. “This is not being cute!”

 

Slowly, Jared reached up to touch the other tattoo he’d spotted on Jensen’s body. A small dark shape, half the size of Jared’s palm. It was shaped like a crest, with a single flower depicted inside. Before, Jared hadn’t been able to identify it, but now the light’s reach illuminated it well enough.

 

“The thistle,” he said quietly. “If I remember correctly it’s awarded to brave feats in the face of extreme danger and opposition. Probably disobeying orders to save a life.”

 

Jensen was still. “How do you know?”

 

“I told you,” Jared said, never taking his every of the tattoo right next to Jensen's hip bone. “You’re not the only one who left the Empire. And my friend told me that this tattoo is highly honored among some of the riders but it bars you from any promotion, from any command.” He looked up into Jensen’s face. “You risked your entire career to save someone.”

 

Jensen nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. A muscle in his jaw twitched. “That doesn’t mean—”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Jared cut him off. So Jensen didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to open up. That was okay. Some wounds were too deep to talk about with someone who was essentially a stranger. Jared was a patient guy, he could wait.

 

“I still think you should come with me, back to the queen’s court. Though you’re right, I’m very trusting. So I’m thinking, maybe you should prove yourself to me.” He paused, tapped his fingers against the tattoo. “And stick it to the emperor at the same time.”

 

Deliberately, Jensen leaned up on his elbow, but he didn’t evade Jared’s touch. “Tell me more.”

 

“You know the Duke of Nightrise.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Shifty bastard. Has a small but very well trained force and his holdings are very rich because of his ore mines. He’s not the Emperor’s vassal but they do have a non-aggression pact.”

 

“They have for now.” Jared watched Jensen's face intently for his reaction. “My queen is very interested in changing that.”

 

“Well,” Jensen said slowly, “that sounds like dangerous business. The way to Nightrise is filled with war and bandits and if the duke doesn't like the queen's gift, he might take it out on you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed.

 

Jensen grinned brightly. “Sounds right up my alley.”

 

“I thought so,” Jared said and closed his eyes. He was fucking tired all of a sudden.

 

“You should get some sleep,” Jensen said, and his voice was soft. It made Jared feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

 

“No shit,” he mumbled, just to be contrary.

 

There was a huff, then a warm hand pushed his hair out of his face. “Shut up and sleep.”

 

Outside, Jared heard Frey’s deep rumble. He hoped Frey would get along with Lily. He had a feeling those two were going to spend a lot of time together in the future.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
